


The Royal Treatment

by RosieRaven



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRaven/pseuds/RosieRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Host club dresses up Alice in Wonderland style and Tamaki gets more trouble than he bargained for after casting Kyouya as the evil queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the Alice in Wonderland chapter of the manga... and being captivated by the way Kyouya looks dressed as the Queen, this plot bunny came into my head and refused to leave until I wrote it.
> 
> For simplicity's sake - Tamaki and Kyouya are already in a relationship at the beginning of this story. Also it's my first time writing M/M so I hope it's enjoyed.

Tamaki smiled at his reflection in the mirror of one of the Host Club's dressing rooms. He carefully knotted the tie of his Mad Hatter costume with his long fingers. Having the members of the Host Club dress up like characters from Alice and Wonderland was one of his best ideas yet. The only part of it that was more delicious than Haruhi having to dress up as Alice was his own positively inspired idea for Kyouya's costume. What better part for him to play than the villain? He chuckled to himself - it wasn't his fault that the villain of this particular story had to wear an elaborate ball gown. It was the easiest thing in the world to convince the twins - their family being the source of all the club's costumes - that getting Kyouya into a dress could only lead to amusement.

He could barely restrain a giggle remembering the way Kyouya's expression froze when he saw the dress, not to mention his exasperated sigh when the twins pulled him over to the large mirror in the main dressing room to do his hair and makeup. He was a little surprised that aside from grumbling and pushing his glasses further up his nose Kyouya hadn't put up much of a fuss. 

His excitement was dimmed slightly with the knowledge that somehow, some way, Kyouya would get him back for this. The dressing room was quiet now - Giving his tailcoat a final adjustment, Tamaki stepped out from behind the curtain where he had been changing.

Unfortunately, the dressing room was not empty yet. Kyouya was still in the room - and he was not dressed yet. Tamaki realized his mouth was hanging open ever so slightly. However, the sight of his boyfriend in his underwear was not what left Tamaki dumbstruck. Clearly the twins had put Kyouya through the ringer -so to speak. A long hair extension that matched Kyouya's natural color perfectly cascaded down Kyouya's back in a ponytail. And the make up - his lips were a bright and shocking red against his pale skin and - was he wearing fake eyelashes; or had they always been that long? 

The effect was unexpectedly and startlingly attractive. Tamaki realized he was blushing furiously. Tamaki did find women attractive as well as men but he had never thought that a man dressed as a woman would make him react this way.

Kyouya wasn't even paying attention to him; he was in the process of fastening the front closed on a cream colored corset that had been lightly padded around the hips and bust to add some slight curves to his lean torso. Tamaki must have made a noise, because Kyouya looked up at him as he closed the final clasp on the front of the garment.

"Tamaki, would you be so kind as to assist me with this?"

Tamaki sputtered, "Ah... the twins are better with this kind of thing. Why don't I get Kaoru-"

Kyouya fixed Tamaki with one of his most terrifying glares, "This was your idea - so I suggest that you help me get dressed. Really it's the least you could do." He then nonchalantly presented his back - the corset laces dangling loose.

Tamaki groaned quietly - he had been hoping Kyouya might wait until later but it seemed his punishment was going to be sooner than he anticipated. Well - it wasn't like this was the first time he'd helped another host get into a dress - though this was his first time dressing someone that he would _actually_ prefer to undress.

He stepped up behind Kyouya and grasped the loose laces up at the top of the corset. Kyouya carefully pulled his long hair over his shoulder and out of the way as Tamaki slowly tightened the laces - moving the slack to the long ties at the corset's waist. He inadvertently brushed his fingers across Kyouya's bare back as his long fingers moved back and forth. He was careful not to pinch Kyouya's skin as he slowly but firmly laced the garment closed. Kyouya let out a sigh as Tamaki gave the laces a final tug and tied the loose strings neatly in a bow at the small of Kyouya's back.

Kyouya turned to look at Tamaki's handiwork in the mirror; it was impossible to tell whether or not he was pleased. He met Tamaki's eyes and raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

Tamaki sighed, "Surely you can manage the rest?" He said pleadingly.

Kyoya blinked at Tamaki like he was speaking a foreign language

"Oh for the love of -"

He grabbed the hoop skirt next and carefully spread it out on the floor so Kyouya could step into it and then carefully slid it up his bare legs to fasten it around his waist. It wasn't sitting quite right, so Tamaki had to slip his long fingers under the band to slide it carefully around so that the bustle was in the back. He made the mistake of looking up at Kyouya's face - he knew the other boy too well to miss the way one corner of his mouth curled up in a subtle smirk.

Tamaki irritably grabbed the petticoat next and Kyouya expectantly raised his arms over his head like a diver. Tamaki tossed it up and over Kyouya's arms and over his head.

"Tamaki, if you ruin my hair I will not be pleased." He said warningly.

"Yes your _Majesty_ ,"Tamaki rolled his eyes, able to get away with it while he carefully maneuvered the petticoat down over Kyouya's torso and then smoothed it down over the hoops. The petticoat fastened in the back - standing in front of Kyouya, Tamaki reached around the other boy's waist to fasten the petticoat closed in the back. His fingers - usually so dexterous- fumbled behind Kyouya's back. Kyouya's proximity was making it hard to concentrate - the familiar scents of his deodorant and shampoo mixing with the foreign scent of the powder on his cheeks and something that smelled maddeningly like strawberry. He had to press himself close so he could look over Kyouya's bare shoulder and see what he was doing. He could feel Kyouya's breath against his neck. Concentrating on the clothes became impossible.

Unable to help himself, Tamaki leaned down to nuzzle the side of Kyouya's neck. He felt Kyouya's throat vibrate unter his lips as he suppressed a low groan. Tamaki pulled back to move in for a kiss.

Kyouya pulled his mouth back out of range - planting his fingers over Tamaki's mouth. He shook his head - not bothering to hide his smile. "You'll ruin my make up," he murmured - reaching behind his own back to deal with the fastenings Tamaki had been fiddling with. "Go get the dress."

With a frustrated whine, Tamaki released Kyouya and went to the clothing rack - carefully removing the silky red and black gown from its hangar. Kyouya held his arms out expectantly as Tamaki carefully eased the gown over his head. Kyouya slipped his arms into the long sleeves as Tamaki carefully did the buttons up the back - trying to think about anything but how badly he wanted to tear it back off.

The last button in place, Kyouya carefully smoothed his skirts and examined the results in the mirror. Tamaki desperately needed to escape to the other room where the other club members were surely waiting. 

"Ready?"

Instead of going to the door - Kyouya sat in a nearby chair, carefully fanning out his skirts so they wouldn't wrinkle. He smiled and shook his head.

"Stockings Tamaki?"

Sure enough - on the floor next to the clothing stand there were a pair of white stocking and high heeled shoes.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"You don't expect me to walk around all afternoon with bare legs do you?"

Muttering in French, Tamaki snached the stockings and petulantly knelt on the floor. Kyouya lifted his skirts a fraction and presented his foot. Slipping the silky material over Kyouya's toes, Tamaki slowly started to smooth it up the soft pale skin of his leg until it ended in the middle of his thigh. Kyouya let out a barely audible sigh as Tamaki slowly slid his long fingers back down his leg.Tamaki gently lifted Kyoya's other foot. This time he mischievously ducked his head under the gown. He heard Kyouya's deep muffled groan and he slowly tugged the top of the second stocking into place and softly pressed his lips against the bare skin right above the elastic. 

He felt Kyouya's foot press firmly against the middle of his chest - tipping him back onto his behind and out from under the gown.

"None of that yet," Kyouya said -unable to keep the desire from creeping into his voice, his chest rising and falling quickly. Smiling Tamaki picked up the shoes and slipped first one and then the other onto Kyouya's stockinged feet.

The sudden sound of the door opening made Tamaki jump.

"Hey sempai, are you ready yet? We..." one of the twins, Kaoru Tamaki thought, paused in the door. "Oh, not interrupting am I?"

"Not at all," Tamaki said smoothly, getting to his feet. He picked up his oversized top hat and swept it onto his head. He held his hand out and helped Kyouya rise from the chair in a rustle of fabric. As they left the dressing room - sweeping past a giggling Kaoru - Kyouya squeezed Tamaki's arm and leaned in close.

"You know you're helping me get out of all this after the meeting." It was a statement, not a question.

Tamaki couldn't wait.


End file.
